1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pre-wired terminal connecting block suitable for forming interconnections among a large number of electrically conductive wires. More particularly, this invention relates to a pre-wired terminal connecting block and bracket assembly for coupling and interconnecting central office equipment and auxiliary equipment using a reduced number of required cross connections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telephone networks and network devices, such as, for example, private branch exchanges (PBXs), require numerous cross connections to establish the necessary communication links and pathways between telephone users and devices. Applications requiring communication pathways may range from links between a multitude of individual telephones and devices to equipment allowing conference calls, intercoms, and other telephone services throughout, for example, a single office in a building. The large number of cross connections linking various communication devices are often established using terminal connecting blocks supporting rows of conductive elements for creating junctions between devices by cables and wires.
However, cross connections of wires and cables at the terminal blocks often must be established manually after installation of the terminal connecting block in a building and after installation of each device. Furthermore, the terminal connecting block should allow for modification of established cross connections between devices as each device is added, removed, or replaced.
It would be advantageous to reduce the number of cross connections between devices through the terminal connecting block, and to allow modifications in the cross connections to be readily made.
Reissued U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,714, reissued Oct. 30, 1984, illustrates a pre-wired terminal connecting block providing a reduction in the number of cross connections required. Reissued U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,714 is herein incorporated by reference.
Reissued U.S. Pat. No. Re 31,714 discloses conductive elements having pairs of opposing contact fingers joined at a base portion having a tang, resulting in each pair having conductive elements possessing three contact points, i.e., the two contact fingers and the tang. Devices are coupled through the conductive elements by connecting the devices, directly or by wires, to the contact fingers or tang. Unless all three of the contact points are utilized, the prior art conductive elements will have an extraneous contact point not in use, but the extraneous contact point may not be removed and may not be used independently for other devices.
An improvement in the prior art would be to reduce the number of extraneous contact points by employing individual opposing contact points having a tang, and by using the contact points of coupled devices and unitary connectors as conductive elements for cross connections.
The number of cross connections required may be further reduced by electrically isolating various conductive elements from other conductive elements, and further by utilizing various unitary connectors to electrically couple the isolated conductive elements to the other conductive elements.